A beast will always be a beast
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so I hope everyone enjoys it. Even though he's human, beast is still a beast on the inside. what if Gaston was the lesser of the two evils after all? When Belle finds Gaston in the castle dungeons she realises how evil the beast can be. Belle realises she's made a terrible mistake but can she get Gaston to forgive her betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Gaston gave a chesty cough as he sat on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. He rubbed his swollen bruised knuckles from hours of punching the brick walls and metal bars. When he had begged for his life and said he'd do anything it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Begging for his life had been humiliating enough; the fact that the great Gaston had had to concede to defeat had wounded his Alfa male ego deeply. But now he was a prisoner of war, something far more undignified and dishonourable than being killed in battle. He had dishonoured his family's name and shattered his reputation, he just hoped with all his heart that the village people hadn't been told of his undignified defeat. Part of him wished that the beast had let him fall to his death when he had been dangling over the castle walls. But he knew that as long as he was alive there was still a slight chance of him being able to claim Belle as his own and as long as there was a chance he would cling onto it no matter how small it may be.

Suddenly price Adam stormed through the library door, the old oak door ricocheted off the bookcase behind it. This made Belle jump, the shock almost made her throw her book in the air. She quickly sat up and looked towards Adam. He pushed his long red hair out of his face to reveal an irritated expression.

"Reading again Belle, really!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes and?" Belle replied calmly. The prince slammed the door behind him. Belle looked back and the pages of her book and carried on reading.

"Listen Belle I was thinking what if we..." he paused and looked at Belle staring into her book, not paying him the slightest bit of attention.

"Belle, I was thinking maybe we could..." he said a bit louder, Belle carried on reading, ignoring him.

"Belle!" He shouted louder. Belle shot up in her chair startled and looked at Adam.

"What? I'm trying to read"

"You know what Belle? I'm absolutely sick of this; you spend more time reading than you do with me, I'm sick of seeing you sat there reading books"

"You've known me for how long Adam? You know I like reading books, why all of a sudden are you angry that I read?"

"I understand that you like reading but every day, every, fucking, day you read, it's like I'm not even here anymore" his face was turning red with anger.

"Then you know what Adam why don't you get one of those dumb blonde groupies of Gaston's and play around with them? I'm sure they don't read" Belle shouted in reply as she leapt out of her chair and ran out of the library slamming the door behind her.

Belle ran down the hallway towards the dungeons. She had to get away, she just had to. Belle needed somewhere dark and secluded, somewhere she could spend time alone to think. Somewhere where Adam would never find her, and the dungeons were just the place. She heaved the bulky oak door open; its hinges creaked and groaned as it opened. Belle closed the door behind her before sliding down the door to the floor. She sat with her knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and put her face into her knees and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon was dark and quiet, no one was kept in here nowadays not since the beast had 'changed' suddenly the peacefulness and her crying was suddenly disrupted by a cough and a groan. The noise startled her and she tried not to scream.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Belle Whimpered.

"Belle, Belle is that you?" A deep vibrating voice replied. Belle's mind was whirring with confusion and thoughts. Adam had told her the dungeons had been abandoned and she was certain she had heard that voice before. Suddenly it clicked. .

"Gaston?" Her question was answered by a cough. Slowly on her hands and knees she crawled across the floor to the bars of the prison. There she saw Gaston huddled in the corner. Gaston's eyes lit up; there she was the most beautiful girl in the world staring at him through the prison bars. He slowly inched closer to the bars so that there were only inches between them.

Belle stared at Gaston as he got closer, his long black hair hung greasily around his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot, bristles were growing around his mouth, he looked sorry for himself, pale and sick.

"Gaston, what happened? Is Adam keeping you prisoner here?" she asked her voice full of concern. Gaston didn't reply, he didn't want to admit that the great Gaston could be defeated and be held prisoner, especially not to her. Instead he just sat there and glared at her through the bars. This was all her fault he thought to himself, if she had just done as she was asked and married him none of this would have happened.

"You did nothing" he muttered slowly in his deep voice "You stood by and did nothing as I was begging for my life"

"Gaston I, I, I'm sorry" she stuttered in reply, Gaston gave a short laugh.

"Ha and that's it is it? That's all you've got to say? I'm sorry and that'll make everything ok will it? That will get me out of this cell? I think not" His voice growled.

Gaston stood up and started pacing round his cell, Belle could see his anger bubbling up inside ready to erupt.

"Gaston, I, I don't know what to say to you" she stuttered trying to hide her fear.

"I'll help you get out of this cage Gaston would be a start" He roared, teeth bared, his jaw and fists clenched.

"I, I can't, I don't know where the keys are, I didn't even know you was down here" Belle was afraid even though she knew he couldn't escape she was afraid. She knew of Gaston's great strength but she knew if he had the strength to escape he would have done by now. She knew him asking for her help was a great dent in his ego.

"THEN FIND THEM!" he shouted slamming his fists full brunt into the brick wall. He cursed quietly to himself as blood ran down his fingers dripping onto the grey stone floor.

Belle winced she knew that must have hurt although he showed no signs of it doing so.

"Gaston let me look at that" she said softly.

"I'm fine, nothing hurts me" he boasted puffing out his chest.

"Please Gaston let me see" Gaston sighed impatiently, but Belles eyes pleading with him which made him give in. With annoyance he slumped back down on the cold stone floor and put his arms through the gaps in the bars.

She took is huge cold calloused hands into her dainty warm soft ones, the touch of her warm soft skin sent shivers down his spine. Warm, thick, sticky blood coated his fingers and dripped off the tips. Belle looked down and examined his bruised, swollen and bloodied knuckled.

"Gaston, how many times have you done this?" she asked knowing that the amount of damage couldn't possibly have been caused by one punch. Gaston shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, lost count" he simply said not seeming to care.

"Gaston you can't keep doing this to yourself" She let go of his hands "I'll go and get some first aid supplies, I'll be back as soon as I can" She then hurried off and left the dungeons, leaving Gaston alone in the dark once more.


	3. Chapter 3

An empty silence filled the air as Belle washed away the blood from Gaston's huge strong hands. She avoided his accusing glare, keeping her head low and her eyes on the job at hand at all times. She knew he blamed her, that it was all her fault he was here and part of her agreed with him. If she had done what he had asked none of this would have happened, Gaston wouldn't be locked in a cell as Adams prisoner and she wouldn't be in a relationship with a man with a flippant temper that sparked at a moment's notice. Her head swarmed and buzzed with thoughts like a hive of bees was caught in her brain, she felt like she needed to explain, to say something, anything that would explain her actions.

"You pushed me away you know" she finally said, softly and quietly. Gaston scowled but said nothing. "All those years ago when you first suggested marriage it was something I probably would have considered, but you kept pushing and pushing, trying to make me choose the answer you wanted, trying to persuade me, and it pushed me away" She said sadly. "You came on too headstrong, you knew what you wanted and was determined to get it without any care for my opinions" She explained as she wrapped the white bandages tightly around his fists.

"I wanted you as my wife, you were the most beautiful girl in town and I was the most handsome man, you should have been mine" His brows lowered "But look where it got me!" He growled, pulling his hands away just as she'd finished the last bandage.

Belle looked hurt at that comment; she thought it was her fault anyway without it being confirmed by the person she'd hurt.

"I'm sorry Gaston, I really am, but it's your fault too" Gaston was taken aback by this she could tell by his shocked and confused face. She knew he was thinking 'Gaston being at fault for anything, never, I am perfect'  
"You can't just storm into someone's home with an angry mob carrying pitchforks and torches, try to kill the owner with a bow and arrow and then moan and blame someone else when things don't go your way"

"I always get my way" He boasted puffing out his chest.

"Yes well you didn't this time, did you? I better get back Adam will be wondering where I am" Belle stood up and turned around to leave but Gaston grabbed hold of her wrist though the bars. She turned round to look at him.

"Belle, you won't forget about me will you? You won't leave me alone down here?" He looked at her pleadingly through the bars. Something Belle had not seen for a long time, not since his first proposal, or when he was begging for his life dangling over the castle walls. Belle looked at him right in the eyes.

"Of course I won't... I promise" she added when she could tell he didn't look very convinced. Begrudgingly he let go of her wrist, and watched silently holding onto the bars as Belle left, closing the heavy wooden door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam paced up and down in front of the open lit fireplace, backwards and forwards. He had done this many times since being involved with Belle, for some reason she just knew how to exactly to wind him up and which buttons to push. He remembered when he had just met Belle and he had done exactly the same thing waiting for her to come down for dinner. Anger was bubbling up inside him, where the hell was she? He had looked everywhere for her and couldn't find her anywhere. His mind buzzed with thoughts, he was the prince how had she dared to speak to him like that? And how did she have the nerve to walk out on him? Didn't she know of a thing called RESPECT!

The door creaked open loudly as Belle sauntered into the room, Adam wondered how she had the audacity to just work in as if nothing was wrong without a care in the world.

"Where the hell have you been?" Adam yelled "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"I was out" she said plainly shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you've been out but where? You weren't in the castle grounds I should know because I looked" Belle gave an impatient sigh.

"I was down at the bottom of the canyon by the river; I was looking for Gaston's body..." She paused and looked at Adams face to judge his reaction. "I thought since it was my fault he died, maybe I could find him, give his family the chance to give him a proper burial" She stared at his face; his expression was filled with a shiftiness and nervousness which she had never noticed on his face before. All the times that he had lied to her about Gaston's death and never had she clicked that he was lying to her but now she knew that he had been all those months.

"Gaston's dead!" He shouted "He's dead and gone; his body fell into the river and it's probably washed downstream by now you'll never find it!" Belle struggled not to cry, she hated being shouted at.

"I, I just wanted to make things better, it was my fault so wanted to fix it" She lowered her head looking at her toes.

"It wasn't your fault Belle, Gaston was an evil bastard who knew what he wanted and he'd do anything to get it, Death was coming to him" Adam told her in a stern voice, although less angry than he had been.

"I still want to look for him" she mumbled. Adam clenched his fists and his jaw.

"Belle, I forbid you from going down there again" He growled.

"Adam you can't stop me!" She said her voice raised, Adam raised his open hand to strike her face, Belle scrunched her eyes closed expecting the blow but his hand stopped in mid-air.

"Fine!" he then gave a deep sigh "If it'll keep you out of trouble, look as long as you like, but I doubt you'll find anything" The way Adam thought was best Belle be looking for Gaston somewhere he wasn't than looking somewhere for Gaston where he was. 'She would be looking for months maybe years for a body that wouldn't turn up' He thought to himself. She could be looking for Gaston for months and she would never discover him and that suited him just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Lots of thoughts ran through Belles mind that night as she lay awake in the dark looking at the ceiling. Prince Adam was lying on his side with his back towards her snoring loudly, he had told her off greatly that evening when she had finally emerged from her hiding. He had shouted at her for turning her back on him, for running away from him and for insulting him telling him where to go. Although judging from the sweet smell that lingered in the air there was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach that he may have taken her advice and visited the blonde triplets. Of course it was her fault, it was always her fault, he was the prince God forbid he should be held responsible for anything. Maybe it was partly her fault, she should have put down her book and had a conversation with him, but Adam was becoming irrational, to blow up and explode in such a fashion after something so small, that was his fault that she had run off.

This wasn't exactly the life she had had in mind when the beast had turned back human, she had expected a happily ever after like in her fairy tale books. But she loved Adam, no scrap that, she loved the beast, she didn't like this creature that her caring loving beast had turned into. Belle struggled to believe that Adam was capable of the crimes committed against Gaston, but the evidence was all too real not to believe. She had to do something she decided, she didn't love Gaston either but she couldn't sit by and watch Gaston be treated like a prisoner. Her decision brought a little bit of peace to her busy over worked mind, causing her to drift into a dreamless and restless sleep.

When morning arrived Belle awoke in an empty bed, Adams side of the bed was cold so he must have aroused quite early. Her first thought drifted to Gaston, he must be so cold and hungry stuck down in the dungeons. He must be terribly scared Belle thought, even though he would never admit it, only an idiot wouldn't be. When she finally got dressed a hot breakfast was delivered to her bed chamber. She looked down at the plate with guilt, how could she sit there eating this feast when Gaston was forgotten all too easily. Quietly opening the bedroom door she stuck her head out and looked left and right, checking the cost was clear. If Adam caught her doing this she would be done for, but luckily the coast was clear. Belle tiptoed down the corridors with her breakfast covered by a silver cloche, until she could figure out how to rescue Gaston she had to make sure he was well fed. Although she didn't love Gaston, she cared for him, she felt like it was partly her fault that he was prisoner and because of that she had to help him as much as possible.

Belle gave a heavy sigh of relief as she reached the old wooden door of the dungeons, she had made it. The door gave a loud creak as it opened, Belles face cringed at the noise. Quietly she tiptoed over to Gaston's cell. Gaston was curled into the fetal position on the floor shivering, when he noticed Belle he quickly got up and shrugged it off, starting the pretence that he was ok, that he was strong enough to get through anything.

"I brought you some food" Belle offered, sliding the metal dome under the small gap in the bars at the bottom. Belle could tell by his face that he was unsure what to do; maybe he thought it was a trap, maybe he thought it was poisoned. "It's ok Gaston, It's my breakfast, it's perfectly safe, go ahead" He raised an eyebrow at her but her always honest face convinced him. He pounced on the plate, he ate like a wild animal, she'd never seen cutlery move so quickly. He ate like he hadn't been fed in days, shoving the food with haste into his mouth. Normally this act of terrible manners would disgust her, but it pleased her to know that she could help in some way.

The empty plate was followed by a loud belch; Belle cringed in disgust but knew it was typical Gaston so she was hardly surprised. In fact she had to admit it was nice to see someone acting normally instead of having to follow the many customs to do with manners and polite behavior that filled the palace.

"Thank you Belle, don't suppose you've brought keys with you as well?" He said with one eyebrow raised. Belle shook her head.

"Look Gaston, I'm going to help you I promise but you're going to have to bare with me, it's not going to be easy" Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Well I haven't really got a lot of choice have I?" Belle lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry, I'll help any way I can for now and I'll get anything you need until I find the keys" She could see Gaston trying to conceal his shivering body from her, it broke her heart to think that his ego needed him to stay strong all the time, that he needed to put up this front for her.

"Shall I get you some blankets? You look frozen" Belle offered. The kindness in her voice touched Gaston, maybe there was some hope for him yet, she could tell that Belle cared for him; he hoped against hope that maybe that might turn into love.

"I'll be ok Belle, I'm tough I can cope with anything" He said raising his head posing like a proud peacock. Belle gave a sigh.

"Gaston, enough with the front, do you want some blankets yes or no?" Belle asked, for the first time Gaston could hear the irritation and annoyance in her face. He lowered his eyes and nodded in silence. Belle was happy that he'd finally told her the truth without having to act like a He-man all the time and hat he could admit when he needed a bit of help, when he was struggling. Gaston was somehow humiliated that his pretense had slipped but he couldn't cope with the cold much longer, however there was a small relief in that short moment where he didn't have to fake his constant strength.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle sat in the cold empty silence that night; she had lay in bed for hours without her body submitting itself to sleep, so she had come down to the dungeons. Gaston was laying on the grey stone floor, finally in peaceful sleep wrapped in the many blankets Belle had brought down for him. Normally Gaston's loud pig sounding snoring would have got on her nerves to the point of insanity, but tonight she found it oddly soothing, a long slow vibrating snore in a soothing rhythm that threatened to send Belle to sleep. It put Belles mind at rest that her simple gesture had enabled Gaston to finally have a restful sleep and make his sentence in the dungeons just a bit more bearable, but she knew only too well that this couldn't last forever she needed to come up with a plan that would result in Gaston's rescue.

Belle sat on the stone floor, head laid back against the wall, with her eyes closed listening to the rhythm of Gaston's snoring.

"Belle what are you doing down here?" Gaston groaned as he stretched and sat up. Belle eeked, he had made her jump.

"I, I couldn't sleep" she stuttered somewhat embarrassed at being caught.

"Sooo, you came down here to see me" He smirked with one eyebrow raised.

"I, wanted to make sure you was ok, you was fast asleep so thought I'd sit down here for a while" She explained it was the truth but somehow she didn't sound very convincing. Gaston beckoned her to come closer with his forefinger. She looked uncertain but slowly crawled towards him until their faces were only inches apart.

"Do you know what I think?" Gaston purred, his voice hinting with the arrogance that Belle knew all too well. "I think you care about me but you're too proud to admit it" Belle opened and closed her mouth like a fish when she realized she hadn't got a reply. Gaston gave one single laugh and leaned back so he was sat on his legs.

"I knew it! Ha I knew one day you would come to your senses and you'd grow to love me, you're just too proud to admit it because you thought you was too smart to fall in love with a He-man, you thought you was worth more"

"Wow wow Gaston hold it, caring for and being in love with is not the same thing; I'm not in love with you"

Before Belle even realized, before she was quick enough to react Gaston's hand reached through the bars, his bandage wrapped hand snaked into her hair and he pulled her head close to the bars. Gaston leaned in close and his lips claimed hers through the gaps in the bars. It was a strong kiss, a powerful one, his lips pressed hard against her lips. Belles' heart leapt into her mouth, his sweaty muscular smell lingered in the air, the kiss seemed to last a life time before he finally let her head go and pull it away from the bars.

"You can go back now, go back to your prince and just remember that, the next time you're lying in bed trying to convince yourself you only care about me"

Belle's face looked like a rabbit caught in a car headlights, her chest heaved with deep breaths and her wide eyes shone bright. Belle scrambled to her feet and turned tail and ran without saying another word. She could hear Gaston's amused cocky laugh behind her but she didn't react to it, she had to get out. Her heart beat through her chest as she ran, was Gaston right? Had she grown to love him? The fact that she was questioning herself startled her. Suddenly her running came to a sudden halt as she crashed into something. Her panic stopped and her senses returned as her eyes set on the old kind face of Mrs. Potts.

"Belle, are you ok dear?" she asked concerned. Belle's mind whizzed trying to think of a reply.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Potts, I went to clear my head as I couldn't sleep and something startled me, I think it was only shadows" Belle was surprised at how well her lying was developing she was getting quite good at it.

"Oh dear, there's nothing to be afraid of here, you're safe" Mrs. Potts reassured her. Belle smiled and nodded.

"Well I better be getting back to bed, thank you Mrs. Potts" Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Goodnight dear sleep well" Belle let out a deep breath of relief as Mrs. Potts walked off and returned to bed. Belle was glad to see that Adam was still asleep when she got back to the bedchamber. Her mind whirled with thoughts of what Gaston had said, she was so confused. All this time she had thought she was doing these good deeds to somehow make up for all that she had caused. But maybe, just maybe she did do it because she loved him and that Gaston was right maybe she was too proud to admit it.

As Belle lay in bed she tried to calm her pounding heart and mind, the doubt in her mind about her feelings for Gaston were confusing her to the point of breakdown. The kiss had been amazing there was no doubt about it and one thing was certain she had to start working on her plan to free Gaston tomorrow. She could not leave him there no matter how confused her heart maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the huge delay between chapters, I have been so so stuck on this chapter and what to do next so have been working on a few other fan fics while I gather ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Belle lay in bed wide awake until late into the night, she needed to think of a plan Adams snoring that night particularly grated on her nerves, more than usual. She knew that she needed to find the keys and to find the keys she needed to get him out of the castle to begin the search. Finally she came up with a plan, a fantastic idea that would keep him out of the castle for hours. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Belle stood outside the living room pacing up and down behind the door with a map of the castle and surrounding areas in her hand. She took deep breaths trying to gather her nerves and gain enough confidence to get in there and start her fantastic acting skills. "Come on get yourself together you're doing this for Gaston" One, two, three she counted in her head before busting through the door, pretending to be breathless.  
"Adam, Adam I did it I found Gaston" She gasped through short breaths. Adam shot up to his feet in fright from the sudden commotion.  
"What are you shouting about now Belle?" He scowled at her.  
"I, I found Gaston" She noticed Adams face go white as a ghost despite his attempt to act normal.  
"Gaston's dead Belle" She could tell she was already testing his short patients.

"No, no you don't understand, I found him, I found Gaston's body on a bank by the river, the river must have washed him up after his fall"

"Don't be stupid Belle" He growled getting angry at having his time wasted.  
"No Adam its true really, go see for yourself" Belle yelled frustrated at not being believed, slamming the map on the table and unrolling it.

"I've marked where the body is" Adam's heart began to race his mind whirled with thoughts. He was sure he had dealt with Gaston; surely he couldn't have escaped but Belles story was so convincing. Maybe Gaston had tried to escape and had fallen to his death. Adam growled under his breath.

"Fine I'll go and check it out it'll only take a few hours, but let me tell you this if you're lying you'll regret it" Adam threatened pointing a finger at her face.

Belle gave a heavy sigh of relief as Adam left; she could finally breathe without feeling like she was walking on eggshells. Even though she knew where Adam went at night it meant she could finally relax that was when she did most of her reading, but it felt as though he was always there even when he wasn't. Belle looked out the window watching Adam ride off into the distance on his royal horse; this was it her search could begin.

She thought hard for a moment, where would Adam put a key where he wouldn't want her to accidently stumble upon it? She looked around eyes wondering round the room, think Belle think. Time flew by and she was still no closer to finding the keys, she looked at the clock she'd used up close to two hours searching already and so far had accomplished nothing. Suddenly the front door of the castle closed with a slam, she could hear Adams riding boots stomping across the marble hallway and oh god he sounded mad already.

"Belle, Belle, where the hell are you!" He roared throwing open the big oak door to the living room. He stood there silent not saying a word scowling at her turning red with anger.

"Belle, do you have something you want to tell me?" He growled.

"No I don't think so" she said bold as brass, she had to stay confident, had to stay convincing that she really thought that Gaston's body was by the river. Adam walked up to Belle and struck her across the face, leaving a mark. Belle did nothing she wouldn't give Adam the satisfaction of showing her pain.

"There's nothing there Belle what are you playing at?" Adam shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe the tide washed him away again I don't know" Adam studied Belle's face he didn't see any traces of her lying only the look of surprise and confusion.

"Yeah, maybe" he mumbled. Belle's eyes drifted to Adams face, that gorgeous handsome face surrounded by a mane of Auburn hair and down his thick muscular throat, she had longed to kiss that once, oh how she wished things could change back to the way things were. Suddenly she noticed something glisten and shine in the sunlight, her eyes went wide as she realised what it was.

It was the key!

It had been in sight all along; on a string round his neck, it had been that long since they had actually spent more than a few seconds with each other that she had never noticed it before.

"The best way to hide something is to hide it in plain sight" She thought to herself. Belle couldn't decide if retrieving the key had now become easier or so much harder.

"I'm going out" He announced leaving the room, Belle didn't need three guesses to guess where he was going or what he would be up to while he was there.

Belle went rushing to Gaston once Adam had left, she had to tell him the good news that she had found the key all she had to do was get it. She gathered some food out from out of the kitchen and took it down to him, nothing special but at least it would fill his stomach.  
"So, the kiss didn't scare you off huh?" He said arrogantly with one eyebrow raised.

"Well someone's has to come and feed you, unless you want me to let you starve down here" Belle said as she pushed the plate under the gap between the bars and the floor.

"Thanks Belle" he went to retrieve the plate and then looked up at Belles face that was pressed close to the bars. Gaston scowled and knelt back to sit on the back of his legs; he put a hand through the bars and placed his hand flat on her face, rubbing her bruised cheek gently with his thumb.

"He's hitting you Belle isn't he" Gaston said bluntly. She closed her eyes afraid to admit it to Gaston, the last thing she wanted to do was admit to him after all this that she'd made a mistake. Slowly she gathered her courage and nodded her head slowly looking ashamed.

"Dammit Belle" he said annoyed looking into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There's nothing you could have done" She whispered softly.

"Dammit, you need to get out of there, go back to your father" He suggested.  
"No I'm not leaving till you're out of here" she took his hands into hers. "I'm not leaving you Gaston" Gaston gave a heavy frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "God dammit Belle, I know I've done some shitty things in my time, but I know honest to God I never would or have raised a hand to you"

"I know, I know" she signed, she didn't like seeing him get so frustrated about something he could do absolutely nothing about, she didn't want him to get that wound up that he'll punch a wall again. "Gaston calm down please, I'll sort it, I promise" Gaston growled and gave a deep sigh clenching his fists.  
"I just wish I knew what I did that was so fucking bad that you would sooner live with him, who beats the shit out of you rather than me"

"I don't know Gaston, I really don't" she sighed, she really was beginning to regret her choices. Surely a life with Gaston couldn't have been any worse than the life she was living now. Gaston raised his head and looked deep into her eyes and took one of her small tiny hands into his large warm, calloused bear like hands.  
"Whatever it was Belle...I'm sorry...It was my job to save you that night" He screwed his eyes closed with shame thinking about how much of a coward he had been, how he had begged for his life and not saved Belle from the beast.

"Gaston don't punish yourself like this I should have listened to you, but I was too headstrong, I wanted to make my own choices, you told me what to do and I deliberately disobeyed you, I just wanted to show you that I could decide for myself" She sighed finally relieved she could get the chance to explain to him.

"I know that now" He sighed begrudgingly admitting it.

"Gaston did you ever hear the story of Samson and Delilah?" Gaston shook his head, his mother had died young and his father wasn't the story telling type of man. He was a masculine, muscular hunter just like his son after him.

"Well it's about a very strong and powerful man who was great at fighting like you, his hair is the source of his power" Belle started Gaston started to get interested.

"And he falls in love with a woman who betrays him; she cuts off his hair and leaves him weak" Gaston raises an eyebrow wondering what she is getting at with this story

"And I, I feel like that's what I've done, I've taken a strong man and I've, I've ruined him" She lowered her head. Gaston lifted her head up with his finger and looked at her.

"Nothing will ever destroy me Belle, Nothing" Belle smiled.

"I hope so Gaston, I really do" Belle sat in silence as if she was deep in thought.

"Well" Belle said squeezing his hand "I better go, there's a key I've got to find" She smiled at him comfortingly, letting him know that everything will be ok.  
"Stay safe Belle" He smiled "That's all I ever really wanted, I thought the beast was a danger to you, I was just trying to protect you"

"I will" she said trying not to choke up and start crying. " See you soon" She had to force herself to leave the dungeon, she really didn't want to leave Gaston alone in that dark dungeon again.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't until Adam came home late at night crashing through the house like a tornado steaming drunk smelling of alcohol and the houses of ill repute that Belle had realised she had forgotten to tell Gaston all about the fact that she knew where the key was. As she sat in bed alone, Adam hadn't managed to get to the bedroom he had passed out on the sofa she tried to think of a plan to be able to get the key. She sighed deep in thought, her thoughts drifted to Gaston, this was all for him she was doing it for him she had to find a way to get the key it was her only way to free him. Suddenly something clicked, Adam in many ways had turned into how she had once seen Gaston, he had turned arrogant and selfish very much aware of women's attraction towards him, he saw her as an object something he had won and claimed. She began to think, maybe the way to find a plan to get the key of Adam was to think of the same plan she would use to get the key off Gaston. Except the anger, temper and abuse Adam and Gaston were identical some of the time, if she could think of how she would trick the key from Gaston it would work on Adam too.

During the afternoon while Adam was away Belle went to tell Gaston the good news. She went into the dungeons it was that cold she could see her breathe, all was quiet Gaston hadn't moved.

"Gaston Gaston I've got some fantastic news" She yelled with excitement. Still there was no stirring from him. "Gaston are you awake?" she asked getting concerned. She walked to the cell just in case he was asleep, reached her hand through the bars and tapped his arm.

There was a groan from under the covers. "Gaston" She called, slowly he moved and managed to heave himself up. Belle's eyes went wide with worry once she saw the condition of him. Sweat poured down his face but he was shivering violently from the cold. He saw her and smiled then coughed weakly. She didn't have to ask him if he was ok, he clearly wasn't.

"W, what is it?" he said trying to sound strong and fine, he would keep the facade up even if it killed him.  
"I found the keys, they're round Adam's neck I just need to get them" Belle pulled a big smile, excited that she was one step closer to getting Gaston free. She looked at Gaston with concern and went closer to the bars.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered, slowly he nodded.

"I'm fine Belle" he said followed by another cough. She knew that she would have to get her plan started soon it looked like Gaston was developing flu.  
"You look awful" Belle said. Gaston gave a weak laugh.

"Come on Belle you know that's not possible" giving her a wink. It made Belle laugh that even with Gaston as ill as he could still throw flirtatious lines at her. She took his hands into hers; they were like ice despite his obvious fever and sweating.

"I'm going to get you out of here soon I promise"

"It might be too late for that" Gaston said, he'd seen the damage flu did it was what had taken his mother when he was younger and it his facade was starting to crack he was worried and scared it it showed.

"Don't say that Gaston, you said nothing would ever break you" She sniffed trying not to cry she really hoped she wasn't too late.

"I'm just saying it the way it is" He said bluntly. "Look if you can't get me out of here or if it's too late, I want you to leave, I want you to get out of here and never come back"  
"I don't want to talk about that, I'll get you out of here soon Gaston you have my word" breaking her hands away from his she really didn't want to leave him but she had to get her plan on the way.

Belle sat in the library waiting for Adam to come home, the door closed with a slam and she could hear him going upstairs to the bedroom. This was it let's put plan Key retrieval into play, Belle went after Adam. When she walked in the bedroom she found him sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Adam, are you ok?" She noticed he was covered in mud.  
"Fucking damn horse threw me off" He growled, Belle had to struggle to control herself from laughing. 'Come on Belle time for some more fantastic acting' she thought to herself.

"Oh my, are you OK, are you hurt?" she asked sounding worried.

"What the hell do you think" He snarled turning towards her. Belle walked towards him and sat down next to him.  
"Look Adam why don't you take a nice long bath and I'll give you a nice massage" She offered trying to sound kind.

"Why would you do that?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Because you've looked under a lot of stress recently, I've got some new aromatic oils" she said happily trying to convince him, Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on Adam you used to love me giving you a back massage, I'm trying to make amends" Adam rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed but finally giving in.

"Fine if it really means that much to you" He pulled off his muddy clothes and threw them at her.

"Get those washed for me will you?" It wasn't a question more of an order that he'd thrown at her as he went into the bathroom. He hadn't taken off his key yet, damn but the plan was barely half way through, she had hoped he would take the key off early to go in the shower and the plan would be over but this wasn't the case.

Belle was all prepared by the time Adam came out of the bath, the oils were on the bedside cabinet and her courage was finally built up enough. Her eyes scanned his lightly tanned muscular chest and stomach she had almost forgotten what it looked like.  
"Let's get this over with then" Adam said lying face down on the bed. Belle took a deep breath and picked up the oils.  
"Adam you should take your chain off, the oils might ruin it" Belle said squirting the oils into her warm palms. Her heart was pounding in her chest frightened for her life that he would find out and figure out what she was trying to do.

"I'll keep it on" He said gruffly.  
"Fine keep it on, but the oils will ruin it" She tried to make out as if she wasn't bothered, like him taking off the chain wouldn't make any difference to her. Adam sighed with inpatients.

"Fine!" He growled pulling the chain off from around his neck and slamming it on the cabinet

JACKPOT.

During the massage Belle tried her hardest not to hate herself, she hated doing this to a man who abused her but she also tried not to hate herself for betraying the man she had once loved. But he wasn't that man anymore, he was no longer her caring loving beast that she had once known and she had to remember that. She ran her hands along his muscular back, she had once loved to stroke this back and she had once loved to touch every inch of him.

Adam purred in his throat, a deep vibrating purr, he had completely forgotten about everything completely lost in the moment. Slowly and carefully she reached with one hand to get the key while slowly massaging with the other. It made her sick to have to do this to him she wanted to pay him back for hitting her but instead she was sucking up to him and it made her sick. Belle grabbed the key, it jingled. She stopped dead expecting Adam to notice but he didn't he was enjoying it too much.

Suddenly a noise sounded it made her jump, was that a snore? She was sure that she had heard a snore. She turned to try and see his face when the loud snore sounded again. He was asleep he had fallen asleep! Brilliant! Quickly she got to her feet and made for the bedroom door. Quick she had to get to Gaston before Adam woke up. Quietly Belle closed the door shut with a quiet click and made a run for it down the hall way.

Suddenly Adam's eyes snapped open!


	9. Chapter 9

Belle's heart pounded through her chest as the fled through the corridors to the dungeons, staff turned around in confusion as they saw Belle running for her life.  
"Belle, are you alright?" they called after her but she didn't answer just carried on running. She felt like she was going to collapse out of breathe when she reached the dungeon door. For a second she stood there by the door to catch her breath and celebrate her victory but it wasn't over yet she still had to get Gaston out of the castle.

She shoved open the door and ran to the bars of the cell, Gaston was lying on the floor wrapped in his blankets. Quickly she unlocked the door and opened the cell, the door opened with an ear piercing screech and she fell to her knees next to Gaston.

"Gaston, Gaston come on we've got to go" She called out panicking and out of breath, pulling the blanket from over his head. Gaston's eyes fluttered open he looked weak with fever, covered in sweat. "Come on we've got to get out of here" He didn't look alert anymore, his eyes fluttered open and shut "Come on please we have to go" Gaston slowly shook his head.  
"Belle it's over, just go" He whispered. Belle shook her head.  
"Come on, you're Gaston you can do anything, you're strong, get up for me" she begged.

"I, I can't Belle" he groaned.  
"Yes you can, you're Gaston, unless you're going to admit you're weak" Belle smiled "I never thought I'd see the day when Gaston would admit he's weak, pathetic and can't do something" She taunted, Gaston scowled.

"I'm not weak" he growled.  
"Then prove it, Get up!" Gaston clenched his fists and jaw as he heaved his stiff body upright.  
"Come on Gaston; prove to me you're not as weak I think you are"

"I'M NOT WEAK!" he roared face bright red with anger as he grabbed hold of a bar.  
"PROVE IT THEN!" she yelled back. Gaston's knuckles turned white as he groaned, heaving his stiff heavy body to his feet. He wobbled but Belle steadied him.

Gaston looked at her and scowled.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Belle giggled and looked up at him, her palms flat on his chest.  
"I told you I'd get you out of here and that's what I'm going to do" She put her arm around the base of his back "Now I'm gonna get you out of here but I'm going to need your help ok?" Gaston slowly nodded it was taking all of his willpower to not collapse, but he knew if he fell he wasn't going to get back up. Gaston wobbled and stumbled slightly as he walked, she was trying to get them to move as quickly as possible but his lumbering weight slowed her down, she could tell he wasn't alert and struggling to keep consciousness.  
"Come on Gaston stay awake talk to me" she urged she had to keep him awake and moving "Tell me about your dream for the future"  
"You are" He said bluntly, it made Belle blush that he had said something so sweet and was so bold and upfront about it.  
"And what will we be doing?" She asked. Keep him talking, keep him talking.  
"Living in a hunting lodge, with my kill roasting on the fire, with a dog and kids" he mumbled.

"Move a bit quicker for me and I'll rub your feet by the fire" Gaston smiled.  
"You remembered it" he said sounding surprised.  
"Of course I did, it's not every day you get proposed to" Gaston gave a laugh.

"I didn't think it meant that much too you, it didn't get the answer I wanted" He said sounding a bit bitter about it.  
"Just because I said no doesn't mean it didn't mean anything" She smiled.  
"Well, you know the offers still open" Gaston offered, it made Belle laugh even in their current situation her agreeing to marry him was still the first thing on his mind.  
"How about we get out of here first huh" They turned the corner to the main entrance they were so close to the door.

Suddenly her heart leapt to her throat and a feel of dread overcame her, there stood with his arms crossed in front of their exit stood Adam.

"Adam, I, I" she stuttered totally shocked at seeing him stood there.

"Just save it Belle, I'm not interested in anything you have to say" He growled. "And you" He turned to Gaston "Guess you haven't given up huh? Can't deal with the fact that Belle's mine now" Gaston clenched his fists.

"Yeah and you like to make sure she stays in line too don't you, I've seen the bruises you give her" Gaston went red with anger just thinking about someone laying their hands on Belle. Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls got to learn her place in a palace" He said bluntly, Gaston snarled in response.

"Yeah well how about you come against a man see how well you do then, unless the only thing you can beat up is a defenceless woman" Belle's head turned quickly towards Gaston and looked at him with panic, her eyes filled with concern.

"Gaston, no you can't you can barely stand" Gaston's arm pushed her behind him, guarding her.  
"I'll be fine Belle" He turned towards Adam "Come on beast I'll give you the first shot for free" Adam charged at Gaston and gave Gaston a punch to the face; he staggered back dazed then shook his head. "Not bad beast, but no one fights like Gaston" Gaston charged Adam and knocked him to the ground, the tumbled to the floor in a cloud of fists and kicks.

Belle stood shocked watching the fight take place in front of her, she was worried sick to her stomach for Gaston he was ill and this fight wasn't helping, she could see him loosing as Adam was astride Gaston punching him repeatedly in the face. Gaston's lip was spit and blood was being spread around his face from the punches and his eye was already swelling shut.

"Belle, Belle just get out of here go" He yelled before another punch silenced him. Belle looked around she had to find something to stop this fight. She looked around frantically her eyes settled on a marble statue she quickly grabbed it, ran towards the fighting couple and smashed the statue on the back of Adam's head. The statue remained undamaged but it caused a split in the back of Adam's head, he stopped suddenly and toppled over sideways onto the ground off of Gaston.

She gave a heavy sigh and dropped the marble statue it hit the ground with a thud and ran to Gaston's side and knelt on the ground beside him.

"Gaston, Gaston can you hear me?" She called there was no response. Please no, this couldn't be happening. Her eyes scanned his bloody and bruised face. Slowly from all directions the staff appeared there were Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth. "Please Gaston wake up, please you're free we can go home" She grabbed his hand and put her face on his chest, a tear slid down her face "I'm sorry" She whispered. Mrs. Potts walked up to Belle and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Anything we can do dear?" Mrs. Potts offered kindly. Belle burst into tears at everyone being so kind, after all Gaston had once tried to kill their master they owed him nothing.  
"I, I need to get him home" She snivelled and sobbed trying to control the tears, all of her held back emotions since the very day Gaston was taken prisoner came flooding out.

"Right all of you, you heard Belle get things prepared to send this young man home" She clapped her hands and the staff split up to get the preparations organised. Mrs Potts and a few others got Adam's unconscious body to his bedroom and tended to his wounds and Cogsworth just stayed with Belle silently comforting her letting her cry and get all of her emotions out.

Dead or Alive she would get Gaston home it's what she had promised.

 **Well we're on the home stretch now, only one final chapter left. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter I had a very big cry while writing this HAHA.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had really touched Belle how everyone had clubbed together to get Gaston back to the village. She sat by his bed sobbing, praying for him to wake up.

"Come on Gaston please wake up" She whispered holding his bruised swollen hand, he looked more like Rocky Balboa lying in her bed rather than the Gaston she had known to care for. Pretty soon she fell asleep with exhaustion laying her head on the bed next to him. Gaston groaned, Belle shot awake with surprise and squeezed his hand gently.

"Gaston can you hear me?" she called.

"Where am I?" He groaned. His eye sight was blurry in one eye but completely sealed in the other.

"We did it, you're free" Belle said excitedly.

"I am? You mean we did it" He sounded shocked and relieved.

"Yes we did, I hope you don't mind I had to bring you to my home that way I could look after you and father" Gaston chuckled.  
"Well maybe I should have got beaten up sooner if that was the way to get into your bed" Belle chuckled.

Belle tended to Gaston for weeks, caring for him and preparing meals, the bruises eventually started to fade. She walked in with a bowl of soup.

"I brought you some soup, thought it might make you feel better" She offered smiling.

"Thanks Belle" He flinched as he heaved himself up to eat the soup, she sat on the bed while he ate. Her eyes stared in amazement at his tanned, muscular hairy chest. "You know Belle, I never did say thank you for getting me out of there, for everything" Belle smiled.  
"It was nothing I'm just glad you're safe"

When Gaston had finished the soup she tidied away for pots then sat with Gaston for a while just in silence enjoying their freedom. Suddenly Gaston turned towards Belle and put his hand on her cheek. "Your bruises are fading" he pointed out smiling.  
"So are yours, hopefully when these bruises are gone we can make a fresh start" Gaston laughed.

"So you like this town after all then?" he asked.

"It's not too bad, it's safe" Gaston looked away as if in thought for a minute then turned back towards her.

"Listen Belle I still want to marry you, you know? It was the only thing keeping me going was thinking maybe you would change your mind" His voice was full of hope.

"Well one thing's for certain Gaston you're very consistent"

"I always get what I want Belle and I want you"

Gaston's hand snaked round the back of her head and his fingers curled into her hair and brought her face to his. His lips claimed hers, the kiss stung his split lips but he didn't care, he wanted her he was thirsty for her. Belle moaned under her breath as he deepened the kiss, it seemed to last for a life time just the two of them in their own little world. Belle couldn't help but admit she was disappointed when the kiss ended, she wanted more. Belle was speechless she had never imaged that her life would turn out like this.

"Gaston, I, I" she stuttered she really didn't know what to say.

"Go on Belle say no to that I dare you" He smirked he knew the effect that kiss had had on her "Just say yes Belle don't be afraid, forget about your pride I promise I'll always take of you" Belle took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Ok Gaston, let's do this I should have said yes I long time ago"

"Yes Belle you should have" he teased, she reached up and touched Gaston's bruised cheek.

"I don't deserve you Gaston" she sighed looking deeply into his eyes.

"Who does?" He said before claiming her lips again and Belle knew it would only be the start to a new life in this poor provincial town.

 **Well that's the end readers; I would love to know what you thought and would love to see your reviews. This has been my first ever Beauty and the Beast fan fiction so would love to hear your opinions hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was a large affair obviously; it wasn't every day the most handsome man and village legend got married especially to the woman that everyone had thought of as strange. But now they saw her in a whole new different light she and the castle people had saved Gaston from Adam and now they saw her as the strong independent woman she really was. At first people discovering he had been saved by Belle had caused a large dent in his ego it was hard to handle at first having to admit that he was saved by a woman but this woman was strong, she was like him tough and could accomplish anything she put her mind to and for that he was proud to have her as his own.

Despite Gaston's confidence, arrogance and large ego he couldn't help the nervousness he felt as he waited at the top of the isle for her. He did have doubt he hated to admit it he loved to be self assured of himself but she had walked away from him once and he had lost her already once so he wasn't so confident that it wouldn't happen again. Would Belle get to the top of the isle, see him and instantly regret her decision? Would she think it was a huge mistake as she saw him there in his red suit that he had proposed to her in all those years ago?

Belle wore a simple dress, it was plain but it was beautiful, her hair put up in an intricate elegant design, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him stood tall and proud at the top of the isle, although she did see him shuffle slightly like a nervous schoolboy he didn't look so cocky about himself anymore although he did still strut around like a peacock. She was surprised at his smile and how his eyes lit up when he saw her like all his dreams had been fulfilled and come true at that very moment. She smiled at him and he smiled back, he looked like a totally different person as she looked at him then, it was Gaston it was her Gaston alright but he seemed to glow with a happiness that she'd never seen before.

"I can't believe this we're getting married, I never thought this would ever happen" She said dreamily, which was true when she first met Gaston she knew instantly that she would never marry this man and yet her she was it was almost impossible to believe.

"I knew I'd get you hear eventually Belle" He said grinning, Belle rolled her eyes at his arrogance typical Gaston she thought but it wasn't as serious anymore it was more joking with her.

Gaston and Belle went through their vows it was truly a fantastic day she couldn't believe how perfect it was. She had grown to love Gaston just how he was but something in him had slightly changed he wasn't as arrogant and cocky as he used to be he would always be arrogant it was just who he was but it wasn't overpowering anymore he had changed in that dungeon. Suddenly her vows were disrupted when they got to 'does anyone know of any lawful impediment why these two should not be wed?' The audience gasped as they saw a man in a hooded gape stand up in the crowd, Belle turned round and saw the hooded figure the figure lowered the hood and Belle gasped it was Adam.

"Adam, what, what are you doing here?" She gasped, Gaston could see her shake and he frowned instantly she had turned into a shivering child and he didn't like that, he knew how strong and independent she was that was what he loved about her now and he hated how Adam could turn her into this quivering jelly.

"I came back to take what is mine Belle, you escaped from me yes! But did you really believe that I wouldn't come after you?" Belle sighed yes she had believed that he wouldn't come after her it had been a stupid rookie mistake.

"What happened to you Adam, I loved you so much and now you've just turned into, into this beast" She said sadly.

"Nothing happened to me, this is who I am who I always have been"

"That's not true! You were sweet and kind and I loved you, I know you loved me"

"Yes I did but that was before you started spending all your time reading books and neglecting me!"

"You may be a prince Adam but that doesn't mean I need to give you constant attention, I've treated Gaston awfully in the past and still he loves me"

"Then he's a fool" Gaston growled with anger jaw and fists clenched he stepped forward but Belle stopped him from going closer.  
"Please Adam please, I know you loved me, If any part of you still loves me you would let me go" She begged appealing to his better nature. Adam sighed with frustration part of him still did love her and he wanted her to be happy. He closed his eyes knowing he was beaten by his love for her.

"Alright Belle I'll go" He turned to Gaston "And you better make her happy... Always" He said before turned and leaving.

Belle sighed with relief as he left and squeezed Gaston's hand tightly.

"Thank you for being ready to protect me" She said to him smiling.  
"That's all I've ever tried to do Belle, everything I've done has always been to try and protect you" The wedding went without another interruption or mishap Gaston couldn't believe it he had done it, he had finally married Belle except he did believe it because...

None gets what he wants like Gaston.


End file.
